The Survivor
by Michael SkullFace
Summary: This is a story about a group of survivors, although varied they may be, in the end, its all about survival. In the end, will you be able to call yourself a survivor?
1. Prolouge

Prologue-

**_(I would love to get feedback, thanks!)_**

War… War never changes….

In a sense, we are all survivors. Long ago, our ancestors took everything the old world could throw at them, and from there they had to survive the wasteland. Most "survivors" survived it all in great underground vaults, but even those were meant to fail. Whether it be from crucial design flaws, or devious experiments only the most evil of Pre-War minds could imagine, almost all the vaults were meant to fail. Only a handful of the vaults were designed to actually save anybody, but even then there was threats. The threats ranged to malfunctioning water chips to simple in-fighting, but there was one threat that would trump them all… The remnants of the ones who destroyed the world in the first place, The Enclave. But our story isn't about the Vaults, or The Enclave, but a soldier The Enclave had left behind, and a group of survivors he dares to call his friends. But like any great tale, to get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beginning…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (From Humble Beginnings)-**

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" shouted a lone captain as his unit stormed a room filled with three vats, "What is this this stuff?" asked a Private next to him, "The objective, now capture it or I'll flog you!" said the captain sternly, "Put the vats on those trolleys over there, NOW!" ordered the captain as his men prepared the vats for movement. The Captain walked up to one of the vats, examining the hull, "Cap, trolleys ready for movement, Sir." Said the Sargent as he walked up to the Captain who gave no reply, "S-Sir?" The Sergeant put his hand on the Captain's shoulder only to see the Captain fall to the ground, foam and blood pouring from his mouth. "The Caps been infected! Move those vats and let's get out of here!" yelled the Sergeant, "What about the Captain?" asked the Private nervously, "Forget him, NOW MOVE!"

Awoke a figure, face covered in a breathing mask, next to a camp fire under a star-lit sky. "Hey Cap," said a figure sitting next to the fire, "Another bad dream?" asked the figure, "Wha.. Oh uh.. Yeah. Wait, where's the kid?" Asked the captain, "He went out to scavenge for some food for breakfast, should be back soon." Answered the figure. Before the Captain could respond there was gunfire, "How close was that?" asked the Captain, "Within scavenging distance, grab your pistol, let's g-" Before he could finish a man, dressed In a worn leather jacket covered with the symbols of different factions, jeans, and old world biker boots, walks up with a full duffle bag that he drops near the figure, "Calm down Michael, just some asshole waster who thought he could take my loot." Michael stood up, Dressed in black colored Pre-War military combat armor with an almost brand-new Pip-Boy 3000, "What did you get Ciaran?" asked Michael, "Well, found a gas station, Petro Chico I think, so I got us a few bottles of Nuka-Cola and a road map of Nevada.". Silence befell the group, "All you got was a few bottles of piece of shit nuka and a map?!" responded the enraged Michael, "Calm down, the asshole waster had some food, water, and ammo. Along with this sweet hat", responded Ciaran. "The next time you scavenge, get more than cola, Ciaran," Barked Michael. "You best calm your damn voice or I'll do it for you." Replied Ciaran. "Bring it." The two immediately began fighting over practically nothing, before either one could gain the upper hand a single shot was fired up in the air, the two looked at the Captain who had fired the shot, "Get your asses to sleep before I knock both of you unconscious, NOW!" Yelled the Captain which put both his friends in fear on their bedrolls, he let out a sigh and muttered, "Idiots."

As the sun rose over the small encampment in the middle of the Mojave Desert, there stood the Captain, dressed in a Enclave officer uniform, which he had armored of the many years he had walked the wasteland, he looked at the aged Pip-Boy 3000 on his wrist, "Another day in hell.." he rasped as he looked at his two friends as they sleep by the dying campfire. He pulled up the pan they use for cooking and banged it against his fist, "Wake up numb-skulls!" he yelled as Michael and Ciaran snapped awake. "UP, UP, UP!" yelled the Captain, "Get off your asses boys, we got a good walk ahead of us today," "Ugh…." Moaned Ciaran, "Too damn early." As Ciaran moaned and groaned Michael had already stashed his gear in his duffle bag and was ready to move. "Ready to move out, sir." Said Michael to the Captain, "Good," Replied the Captain as he kicked Ciaran off his bed roll, "Get. Up. Ciaran." "Fine." Grumbled Ciaran as he picked himself up, packing his things. Michael looked out over the horizon, "I miss the old world…"

_Michael closed his eyes, remembering the world he once loved_

"Honey, wake up," said a female voice, "Michael, honey, wake up." Michael opened his eyes to see his old life, his beloved wife in a summer dress bent over their bed, smiling down at Michael as he yawned waking up. "Good morning darling," he said as he leaned up stretching, giving his young wife a kiss, "what day is it?" he asked his young wife, "October 23rd Dearie, it's Sunday, remember our plans?" Michael smiled brightly as he nodded, "Good, now get ready, I've almost got breakfast ready!" she said happily as she walked out of the room. Michael looked at his Pip-Boy smiling, "Thanks uncle Sam." He said as he hopped out of bed putting on his military uniform, then walking into the kitchen. "Well Sergeant Michael, you do look mighty swell today." His young wife said putting his breakfast on the table, "Mmmm, Pancakes, why thank you my Dear." He said sitting down, "you're quite welcome, my love." She said sitting down across the table from him. They finished their breakfast and left the dishes in the sink to soak, then they left the house. Michael bent over picking up the local newspaper, "What's the word sweetie?" asked his wife, "The commies aren't preparing for another attack on Alaska..." said Michael concerned, "The general may be right." "Right about what honey?" Asked his wife, slightly concerned. "War is on the horizon," Said Michael looking at his wife, "I got you a spot at one of the local vaults, but the military said they needed me… I can't go with you…" His wife immediately hugged his chest tightly crying, "N-No, I won't go without you!" She begged and pleaded for him to go to the vault with her, but he knew he couldn't go with her. As he gave her one final kiss, the ground shook immensely, and he looked and saw a mushroom cloud. The brightness was too much, he closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he saw his two friend standing above him. "Oy dumbass, you still kicking?" said Ciaran as he helped Michael up, "What happened?" Asked Michael to his friends, "It happened again." Said the Captain, "It's getting worse Michael." "I-I know… We just need to find that vault." Michael said as he struggled to remain standing. "We need to find her…."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (The Beginning of A Long Journey)-**

A raven shrieks in the distance, behind it glints the shine of a scope, "One shot, one kill, one free meal." Said Ciaran right before shooting the raven through the heart. "Nice shot Ciaran." Complemented Michael, "Thanks soldier boy, I killed it, now you fetch it." Said Ciaran as he loaded another bullet into his rifle, "If you want the food, you better get your ass moving boy." Michael started walking to the dead raven, "I hope you're coving my ass!" He yelled to Ciaran, "Yeah, yeah, just get the food!" Yelled Ciaran back as he zeroed in his scope on Michael who was now flipping him off, his focus shifted east of Michael where he saw a small glint behind Michael, "GET DOWN!" Yelled Ciaran right before bullet whizzed by Michael's head "SHIT!" yelled Michael as he dove to the desert floor, crawling to a nearby rock for safety. "KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN!" yelled Ciaran, "REALLY? I WAS THINKING OF POKING IT OUT AND GETTING SHOT GENIUS!" yelled Michael back who was pulling out his 12.7mm SMG, "IS THIS REALLY THE TIME?" yelled Ciaran who covered Michael as he ran for better cover, but before he could get to better cover, Michael took a bullet in the leg. Screaming in pain, Michael fired his SMG in the direction the shot had come from. "SCREW YOU, YOU RAIDER BASTARDS!" The sound of a shotgun pump closing came from behind him, as a female voice spoke up, "I'm not a raider, and I'm not a bastard. Now drop the nice gun of yours." Michael complied smiling up at the slender female with short, red hair, "Why are you smiling pretty boy?" Said the unknown female, "Because his friend has a .308 rifle pointed at your bitch head." Remarked Ciaran smiling, "Well then.." said the unknown female as she dropped her weapon. Michael stood up picking up the weapons on the ground, "Let's get back to Captain." Michael said as he limped back to camp.

Michael, Ciaran, and the captive female continued towards camp. "I'm gonna kick your ass Ciaran." Michael remarked as he continued limping towards camp, "No worse than she did yours." Ciaran said as he laughed watching Michael limp as he kept a gun to the female's back. "Eh, it was a shitty shot, I was aiming for his balls" the female remarked, making Ciaran laugh more. When they arrived back at camp the Captain was looking at the time on his Pip-Boy, "You're late, and who is this?" asked the Captain. Michael sat down near the almost dead fire examining his wound, "She shot me, so we brought her back to get some information out of her." "I see…" responded the Captain, "What's your name miss?" asked the Captain, "Name is Red." Stated the female, "Red?" asked Ciaran, "Yeah, Red, you know, like the color of your blood. Your sweet, delicious blood." Said Red laughing. The group was silent at her response, "I'm joking, of course, but yeah, the name's Red. Who are you guys?" Red asked, "I'm the Captain." "And I'm Ciaran." Michael remained silent as he tended to the bullet wound in his leg. "What about you pretty boy?" asked Red. "He's Michael, our resident 'Soldier Boy'" "Soldier Boy?" Red asked, "NCR?" "Nope," Remarked Ciaran, "You're looking at a soldier from before the Great War." Red was in disbelief, "Before the war? How are you alive?" She asked, "He won't tell us that part." Said Ciaran. Michael sighed, "I survived in cryogenic hibernation the days the bombs dropped," said Michael sighing "I was lucky enough to be part of a government project, my wife was supposed to in a vault that had the same equipment I had at the military base, so I'm hunting it down." He said as he tied a tourniquet around the bullet wound, wincing in pain. "You gonna be able to walk?" Asked the Captain as he saw the blood trail Michael left coming to camp, "I'm fine, Sir." Michael said quickly in reply. "What do we do about her?" Asked Ciaran? "Why'd you shoot my friend here, Red?" Asked the Captain, "I saw him moving towards a free meal, so I took a shot at it." Replied Red. "MY free meal." Piped up Ciaran. "At ease, Ciaran." Said Captain, trying to continue his conversation with Red. "You gonna shoot at him again?" Asked Captain, "Who pretty boy? Hmmmm… Nah, but I'll kick his ass for some food." She snarled, "No need." Captain said throwing her a can of Pork'n'Beans, "What's this?" Red asked, "Food genius," Remarked Ciaran, "Eat up, we move out in a half hour." Red seemed confused at first, but immediately began eating the can of food like an animal. "How long has it been since you've eaten?" Asked Captain, "Long enough that I don't care about the radiation in here." Slurred Red as she ate, "Speaking of food," Michael spoke up, "Where's my ration?" "In your duffle bag, remember?" Said Captain, Michael grew silent, aimlessly staring in front of him, "He slipping." Said Ciaran as he looked at Captain, but the Captain said nothing and walked to Michael. Michael continued to stare aimlessly as his old life flashed before him.

_Air raid sirens filled the air as Michael and his wife rushed to his wife's designated Vault. The world before him was dark, and the only thing he could hear was the shriek of his wife. Until finally they arrived at the designated vault, the last image he saw was his wife waving goodbye as the vault door slowly closed._

"MICHAEL!" yelled the Captain as he shook Michael's seemingly lifeless body, "WAKE UP SOLDIER!" Red and Ciaran stood behind the Captain watching, "Is he okay?" Asked Red, "We don't know, no doc in the wasteland we've been to knows what to do. We were told to find a Followers of the Apocalypse doctor, named Julie Farkas. Someone said she could help, but I don't know if he will be alive by the time we get to her." "Was everyone before the war like this?" Asked Red, but before Ciaran could answer Michael screamed as he drifted back into consciousness. "Michael, come back to us." Said the Captain as Michael's screams quieted as he murmured under his breath "Have to find her. Have to find her." The Captain looked at Ciaran, "We're running out of time."

The look in Michael's eyes barely showed any signs of life, and even what signs of life that were there was fading. Without a second thought The Captain threw Michael over his shoulder and began walking north, "Captain wait up!" Yelled Ciaran as he picked up both his duffle bag and Michael's looking back at Red, "You coming?" He asked, without a second thought she replied "I'm in." and began walking with the two figures as they walked in the direction the help for their friend was rumored to be in.


End file.
